warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwave
|succeededby = |succeededbysince = }} Nightwave is a pirate radio station hosted by the enigmatic Nora Night. In-game, Nightwave serves as a unique Syndicate system that offers various player rewards such as Mods, Resources, Cosmetic items and more through the completion of various mission challenges. Apart from the reward system, Nightwave will also feature various stories that further expand upon WARFRAME's lore through their broadcasts. Mechanics Nightwave can be accessed from either the Orbiter's Navigation console, or on the Main Menu, through a banner on the lower right corner of the screen. Alternatively, players can interact with the Orbiter's Radio Scanner to the right of the ramp to access Nightwave. The Nightwave system consists of daily and weekly challenges that players can complete to earn Nightwave Standing, which is used to rank up through Nightwave's 30 levels (15 in the Intermission I), with each level requiring to level up. Every level attained grants unique rewards, with much rarer rewards being available at much higher levels. Unlike with traditional Syndicate standing, Nightwave Standing is only used to increase Nightwave ranking, and any leftover Standing upon leveling up is carried over to the next level. Upon reaching the maximum rank, players can prestige and "reset" their rank to 0. Each subsequent rank-up will then only unlock 15 Cred, a special currency to be spent in Cred Offerings. Players can only reach up to rank 30 after prestige for a total of 60 ranks (rank 60 after prestige for a total of 90 ranks in Intermission II). Series Nightwave's reward system is presented in limited-duration seasons called Series, with each Series featuring its own story and set of level-up rewards themed after its accompanying lore. Each Series lasts for 10 - 11 weeks. All players start a new Series at rank 0, regardless of the ranks achieved in previous Series. Ranks achieved during previous Series can be seen in the Tune In screen of the Nightwave console. Storyless Intermissions are introduced during long downtime between Series, with variable maximum ranking and duration, and featuring both unique and from previous series rewards, allowing players who couldn't get them when they first appeared to have another chance of doing so. Acts Acts are challenges that players can complete to earn Standing to increase their rank in Nightwave. They fall under three categories of difficulty: Daily, Weekly, and Elite Weekly. Daily Challenges are introduced daily, with each lasting 3 days, while 5 Weekly and 2 Elite Weekly Challenges are introduced on a weekly basis, and last for 7 days. Apart from the duration, the different Challenge tiers also offer different levels of difficulty, with Daily having the easiest tasks, and the Elite Weekly having the most difficult ones. All Daily Challenges reward , Weeklies reward and Elite Weeklies reward . Any Weekly and Elite Weekly Acts that have not been completed before the next week's rotation will be put on reserve. Once you have have less than 3 current weekly Acts left to complete, any missed Acts from previous weeks will be available and marked as Recovered, three at a time. Once all missed Acts have been completed, they will no longer appear, only to be refreshed in future week rotations. Possible known challenges for an Act are: Cred Offerings Store Apart from the ranking rewards, Nightwave also features a Cred Offering store, where players can purchase various items such as Aura Mods and Cosmetics. During each series of Nightwave, players can earn an exclusive special Cred currency by ranking up, which are then used to purchase the aforementioned Nightwave offerings. Note that after the end of the particular series, this currency will expire and the next Nightwave series will introduce a new currency to spend. Any unspent Cred after a particular series can be sold from your inventory for each. Cred Offerings These items can be purchased using Nightwave's current . Note that these items are on 7-day rotation, so not all of them will be offered at any given point. Current Series Intermission II Previous Series Series 1 — The Wolf of Saturn Six Intermission I Series 2 — The Emissary Upcoming Series Series 3 - Glassmaker In Devstream 136 and Devstream 137, the new Series of Nightwave, Glassmaker has been announced and is being worked on. It will feature a brand new story, as well as new challenges involving Kuva Liches and Railjack. Trivia *Nightwave was launched on February 27th, 2019 for all platforms, regardless of what version of WARFRAME they were on. **This is the first time in WARFRAME history that the developers coordinated the release of new major gameplay content on all platforms.Devstream #124 9:20 *So far, Intermission II is the only mini-series which lasted longer than any Series, lasting 17 weeks in total. **Intermission II is also the only mini-series which included 60 Prestige Ranks, having 90 Ranks in total. *The icon for Nightwave Intermissions shows a background that appears to be in Fortuna, implying that Nora Night lives there and is possibly Solaris. Media Warframe Nightwave Series 1 Launch Trailer -- Out now on ALL platforms Warframe Nightwave Series 2 - The Emissary Nightwave Wolf of Saturn 6 - Everything DE & Community Warframe History The Tank of Saturn Six - Warframe History (Warframe) External Links *"Nightwave - The Wolf of Saturn Six: A Farewell to Alerts" Developer Workshop post References Patch History de:Nightwave es:Onda nocturna Category:Syndicates Category:Mechanics Category:Lore Category:Update 24